


Safe Hands

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blood As Lube, Drugs, Fear Play, Fingering, Gentle, Kidnapping, Mad doctor - Freeform, Mindbreak, Other, Rape, Snuff, Vivisection, Wet Sounds, inside out - Freeform, kind namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [gentle][blood as lube][fingering][inside out][drugs][fear play][mindbreak][kind namecalling][rape][wet sounds][vivisection][mad doctor][kidnapping][snuff]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.





	Safe Hands

[gentle][blood as lube][fingering][inside out][drugs][fear play][mindbreak][kind namecalling][rape][wet sounds][vivisection][mad doctor][kidnapping][snuff]

[lightbulb buzzing sound, muffled heart monitor sound]

(gentle) Hey, it’s ok, you’re ok. I have you.

No no, don’t try to sit up. You’re *really* not ready for that.

How’s your pain?

Good, good. I’m glad it’s manageable. I’ll make sure they give you a little more something before I go.

Oh, no I’m not leaving just yet. (slightly more sinister) I haven’t even started with you.

[muffled buzzsaw sound, or is that a vibe?]

You still with me, sweetheart? No, I wouldn’t worry about that, I think it’s construction down the way.

Do you feel my hand here? Well you’re about to. (chuckle)

You’re such a beautiful specimen, you know. I’ve watched you for the last six months or so. Ever since you started working at that office.

[wet sounds, heart rate increases]

You’re so warm, sweetheart. Warm and soft and I just adore the way you pulse when I wiggle my fingers like this.

Do you like the way my fingers feel inside you? It’s so nice to see the way you react, now that you’re awake.

Now don’t be that way, you’ve got safe hands inside you here, sweetheart.

(low, under breath even) Another 5CC’s.

[heart rate slows slightly]

There you go, that’s much better. Your breathing is much calmer now, good.

I just love the way you feel around my fingers. I’ve waited so long to experience this with you.

I’m going to touch you just here, ok? Yes, twitch like that for me. I know how much you love the feeling of being touched like this.

The look on your face is divine. Do you feel nice and full? You *feel* amazing.

Are you going to keep writhing around those fingers for me?

That’s right, sweetheart, moan for me. Tell me how you feel about what I'm doing to you.

Oh fuck, you're so wet, you sound so good, you look so fucking good dancing on my fingers like this.

[heart rate starts to increase again]

You’re getting closer, aren’t you? I adore that shade of red you turn when you're close, the way your legs start to shake, your thighs tense but writhing. Mmm

Yes, just like that. Keep your eyes closed sweetheart, feel my fingers filling and exploring inside you. Feel them rubbing and flicking that most sensitive spot? I'm going to go faster, and I need you to let go like a good girl for me.

Forget I'm even here, sweetheart. Keep your eyes closed and just make as much noise as you need to, focus on that pressure as it builds, every steadily faster flick against that spot, every move inside you building that pressure.

I'm not here, just focus on your body, feel the pleasure for me. How full you are. How the tension builds and the electricity flies up your legs, crackles around your ears and dances across your tongue.

Then as it speeds up, focus, focus harder on the sensation, but don’t be afraid to let go when you're ready.

[heart rate increase]

(more and more amorous as you go along) Feel the pressure build in your flushed face, feel your body screaming for release as my fingers move faster, as I stroke your insides more firmly. Seeing this side of you is so amazing.

As everything tenses up and you can feel it's time, let go for me, sweetheart. Let it all out, turn your brain off and let your body shake and shudder and moan and flail.

I'm not here, this is yours, and you enjoy it. 

Release, let go for you. Bask in it, as my fingers continue, your body flushes, your mind turns to the bursts of static rushing through your body. Yes, sweetheart, just like that.

Don't you dare push me away. Not until every last ounce of you is spent. Not until your throat crackles from letting every animalistic noise ring out, in such gorgeous, primal pleasurable fury

[gurgle]

And only then will I slide out, I'll come to your side, squeeze the life back into your ecstasy-wracked body.

[flat-line]

(you’re not even paying attention to them at this point, you’re lost in the revelry of giving pleasure to them, amorous) Open your eyes with a tender kiss proffered upon your carmine-flushed forehead and a careful caress of your cheek, our smiles exchanging appreciation, adoration.

Release, lust as we float together in the wake of this agonizing ecstasy.

How does that sound, sweetheart? Sweetheart?

(flippant) Aw, shit. We lost another one. Guess I’ll have to try again.

[close on flat-line]


End file.
